1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a telescopic pinata, and more particularly, to the type that is reusable.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Many designs for pinatas exist today. None of them, however, disclose the features claimed in the present application.
The closest related reference corresponds to a "Collapsible and Reusable Pinata" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,266 issued to R. Bajo in 1981. However, Bajo's patented invention requires the use of portion (strings) 46 and (straps) members 54 within the interior volume 32 of the pinata. These elements cause interference with the candy, toys and other objects typically placed inside pinatas. Also, and in contrast with the present invention, the bottom of Bajo's pinata requires repair after use.
Another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,308 for "Reusable Pinata Games having Releasably Latched Closure" issued to this applicant, Luis I. Estrada in 1993. This patent does not have a collapsible container assembly that is disclosed in the present invention nor the locking mechanism for keeping it in distended position.